


Feelings

by Spobylove9



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has never been able to hide her feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

Jessica Day was never the kind of girl who could hide her feelings, when she was sad she cried when she was angry she yelled and when she was happy she smiled. She always found it to be difficult to hide how she felt, even when she really wanted to..she couldn't. This was one of those days that she wanted to hide her feeling, she wanted to pretend that she didn't feel the way she did...but for Jess that was almost impossible.   
Jess sat on the couch all alone, it was Friday night and she had no plans, but she actually didn't mind. Schmidt and Cece had a date, Winston was working and so was Nick, Jess never really got alone time so this was great for her. She was watching Dirty Dancing, one of her favorite movies, and drinking her favorite pink wine, which sounds like the perfect night...but all she could think about was how she was still in love with Nick, making her night less than great. Nick and Jess had broke up almost two years ago, she thought she had moved on..but then she saw Nick with some girl and found herself jealous. She was so upset by Nick with someone else she felt like crying, which she did. Jess was watching Dirty Dancing, drinking wine and crying..her usual break up activity. Then all of a sudden the front door slammed shut, causing Jess to almost jump out of her skin. 

"Nick?" Jess turned around to see Nick standing by the door, he seemed upset "What's wrong?"

"I just..Fuck!" Nick yelled slamming his fist down on the end table. Jess got up wiping her eyes, trying to hide her tears. She made her way over to Nick,

"Nick what happened?" Jess asked, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, finding it harder than ever not to just kiss him.

"I got fired Jess" Nick took Jess's hand in his own, and held on tight 

"Why?" Jess wondered aloud "Why would you get fired?"

"I don't know" Nick looked around like a lost puppy, only just then realizing all the tissues, the wine, Dirty Dancing and the tear stains on Jess's face. "Jess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Nick nothing's wrong" Jess looked deep into the man in front of her, his eyes showing how worried he was, she didn't see that often. His hair a mess, his nose crooked, his stubble growing out into a beard, god she loved it all, she loved every last inch of this man, he had nothing she didn't love, he was the one and she knew it, she needed to act on it. 

"Jess don't lie to me" Nick smiled, god she loved that smile "I know you only watch Dirty Dancing, drink and cry when you are sad about a boy, you did it the first week you lived here..remember?" Jess smiled at the thought that Nick knew that about her, she loved how he knew her more than anyone. She wanted to tell him that he was the reason she was sad, but the words were trapped in her mouth, and she couldn't bring herself to speak. Jess looked up at Nick, and she could no longer wait, she lunged at him, her arms going around his neck and her lips smashing into his. His hands went to her hips, and he lifted her up a little, spinning her around. He pulled at her lips with his own, he had missed that taste of rosé on her lips and the smell of flowers in her hair, he missed this. She pulled back, falling to her feet and opening her eyes to meet his. They stood there in silence until Jess spoke.

"Nick" Jess smiled "I still love you, I never stopped and I couldn't go on any longer without telling you how I felt" she spoke very fast, making it hard for him to understand, but he did.

"I'm surprised that you could hold your feelings in that long" Nick laughed, pulling Jess in for another kiss.


End file.
